1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device which transmits and receives a signal to/from outside without contact and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a semiconductor device which transmits and receives a signal by wireless communication through an antenna (a non-contact signal processing device or a semiconductor integrated circuit chip), a breakdown of a semiconductor device which is caused by electrostatic discharge (an electrostatic breakdown) is a serious problem which leads to reduction in reliability or in productivity in a period from the time when a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device is carried out to the time when the semiconductor device is inspected and used as a product. Thus, it is important to take measures against the problem.
As a measure against the electrostatic breakdown, for example, use of a conductive polymer layer for a substrate or an adhesive in the semiconductor device has been proposed (for example, Patent Document 1).
In addition to taking measures against an electrostatic breakdown, reduction in size and in thickness is needed for a semiconductor device, and such a semiconductor device is expected to have improved resistance to external stress.
[Citation List]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-241999